


Gladio's Birthday Blow Job

by leonheart2012



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Frustration, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: What does Gladio want for his birthday?Sex, and he doesn't much care where he gets it. Unfortunately, the ladies of Lestallum don't seem very interested, but Prompto has a plan. And then some stuff goes down...I know this sounds kinda lame, but it's worth it, I promise. Please read it, I think it's really good.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 46





	Gladio's Birthday Blow Job

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this is...trash, but I hope that it's at least...good trash? I dunno, I've looked at this for so many hours I don't even know what words are anymore, but I think I've wrestled it into something resembling a story, and hopefully it even gives you a few chuckles.
> 
> Thanks for giving it a chance :)

“So Gladio, what do you want for your birthday?” Noct asks as they get out of the Regalia. They’ve just arrived back in Lestallum after going to the royal tomb.

The big man groans and stretches, thinking about it. “Honestly? Sex. Whatever form it takes. A blow job, a hand job, whatever.”

Ignis sighs and hides his face, his cheeks going red. “Of course.” He frowns at Gladio. “I think Noct was asking what _we_ could get you for your birthday.”

“Yeah, but I dunno. A really nice bowl of Noodle Cup?” He suggests off-hendedly.

Again, Ignis glares daggers at him, but Gladio seems to not notice. After a short time, Ignis gives up, locking the car and leading the way to the Leville.

Once they’ve all settled down, Gladio heads out, leaving the rest of them to wonder what they’re going to get for Gladio’s birthday. Prompto starts it off. “Some new boots?”

Ignis shakes his head. “We got those for him last year.” And so starts the cycle.

When Gladio comes back from his walk, he feels defeated. He had found every bar, every gathering place he could think of, and had no luck in finding anyone willing to have sex with him. Noctis is the only one still there, and he looks around his phone at the sound of the door.

“Didn’t go well?” He guesses, and Gladio sighs.

“Nah.” He slumps onto his mattress. “Couldn’t find anyone.”

“I kinda expected that would be the case. But Prom went out looking for the same thing.” Gladio nods; he had expected as much.

“And what about Ignis?”

Noctis snorts. “Not looking for girls, I can tell you that.” He puts his phone away. “He went looking at the ingredients they have here. Apparently they have some things you can’t find anywhere else.”

“Interesting. I’m looking forward to trying whatever he’s got planned.”

Just then, the door opens and Ignis comes inside. “Well, I hope you’re ready to help make it, then.” He throws Gladio a rare, cheeky smile, showing that he’s joking, but Gladio gets up to help anyway, taking up a knife and chopping board and cutting up some meat and vegetables. “A nice, hearty stew for tonight.” He says proudly, looking over the ingredients with a satisfied smile. “And now to make dessert.”

Just as he’s starting on that, Prompto comes back.

“Hey, how’d it go?” Noctis asks, once again not looking up from his phone.

“Uh, yeah, not bad." He says distractedly, eyes searching for Gladio. "How did your search go, Gladio?”

He sighs. “Not well.”

“That’s...kinda good, because I found someone. Who wants a...threesome.” Anyone, whether they knew him well or not, would be able to tell he was lying, but Gladio’s curious, so he plays along.

“Oh really? Well, colour me interested. Where is the lovely lady? It...is a lady, right Prom?”

“Uh...she’s in the hotel, in another room.” He points over his shoulder to the door of the room.

Gladio hums. “Well, dinner...”

“Is quite a ways from being done. Go off and have your adventure.” Ignis sighs.

Now having no excuses, Gladio follows Prompto out the door and down the hall to another room, to which Prompto produces the key. Surprised, but still interested, Gladio follows him inside. It’s a similar layout to their own hotel room, but with only a single queen sized bed in the centre. An _unoccupied_ queen sized bed.

“Uh, Prom? Your lady invisible or something?”

“No.” He comes around to Gladio’s front, having closed the door behind them, and gets down on his knees. “I knew you probably wouldn’t be able to find anyone, so...” He bites his lip. “If you...don’t want to, that’s okay, but I thought you might like to...um...” He’s looking less sure of himself now.

So Gladio, so horny and sexually frustrated that he would gladly take anyone’s lips wrapped around his cock, opens his belt and fly, pushing his underwear down, until his cock springs out and almost hits Prompto in the face. “Well, I’m not going to say no.” He answers Prompto’s unspoken question as the young blonde looks up at him in surprise.

With more confidence, Prompto reaches up and grips his shaft, rubbing it a few times experimentally, getting used to the weight and feel. “You’re pretty big.” He says softly, almost to himself, right before licking the head of Gladio’s cock.

Gladio gasps shortly, surprised by the motion. But he’s definitely not complaining, especially when Prompto then takes the head into his mouth and bobs his head. It’s most definitely the motions of an amateur, but Gladio doesn’t mind; his mouth is warm and wet, and feels _so good_.

Prompto pulls back and takes little panting breaths before going right back in, taking it as far as he can go, opening his mouth obscenely wide, gagging on Gladio’s erection. Before he can hurt himself, Gladio steps back, making Prompto fall to his hands and knees.

“What…?”

“Prom...you’ve only watched porn about this, right?”

He flushes. “It’s that obvious?”

“Yeah. Not that I’m complaining, but I also want you to be able to breathe properly. So...if you still want to...” He pauses, looking to Prompto for confirmation. He nods slowly, and Gladio steps closer, resting the tip of his cock on the seam of his lips. “Open wide for me.”

Prompto does as he’s told, and Gladio groans. _Looks like a professional whore like that._ He thinks, right before thrusting gently. Prompto’s teeth scrape the underside, and he tells Prompto how to adjust so that doesn’t happen. “Now, go slow, and only go as deep as you can. Don’t try to force it. If you’re choking on it, or you feel really uncomfortable, you’re doing it wrong. It should feel good for you, too.”

Pulling back, Prompto takes a few deep breaths, opens his mouth wide, and goes back to sucking Gladio’s cock, but much better this time. Gladio wishes he was on a bed or against a wall now, because this feels so mind meltingly good, he might just go boneless. Instead, he just curls his fingers through Prompto’s hair and guides him up and down his cock.

It only takes a few minutes of this new, wonderfully amazing blow job for Gladio to cum, making sure to warn Prompto before so he can decide if he wants to pull off or not. He does, cupping his hand around the head so he catches all the semen. Then, he goes and washes his hands in the bathroom.

Gladio makes it to the bed before collapsing, his whole body aglow with the endorphins that always come with good sex. And Gladio would definitely call that experience good. He’s always known Prompto was a fast learner, but _damn_.

Prompto comes out of the bathroom, smiling softly. It’s nothing like his usual smiles, the ones that take over his whole face. This one is quieter, more private, like it’s meant for just Gladio. The bigger man’s heart seizes up in his chest. _Oh no._

“Did you want me to return the favour?” He asks quickly, before he can dwell on the feelings starting to swirl in his chest.

Prompto immediately freezes. “No.” He says stiffly. “Take all the time you need. I’m going to go back to the others.”

And then Gladio’s left alone. He sighs at the ceiling, wondering what he could have possibly said or done to get _that_ reaction out of him. When he eventually comes up with nothing, he sighs again and goes back to the others as well.

The whole night, Prompto barely looks at him, and Gladio tries not to let that hurt too much. But when they go to bed, it’s all he can think about. How could he make it up to him? How could he find out what it was that made him so upset? How will he manage his feelings so he doesn’t fall in love with him?

In the next few weeks, it turns out that he doesn’t really have the time to think about him. They’re non-stop on the run from the empire, from the wrath of gods and creepy men. Ardyn takes them to the crater, and then they get attacked by the empire, and a god, and then they have to earn the blessing of another god, and then they have to rescue the Regalia. Finally, they have to transport Iris down to Cape Caem. After all of that leg work, Gladio has no brain power left for thinking about what is going on between himself and Prompto.

But then, he goes to Cor to help him through the trials before Gilgamesh, and he finds himself having more than enough time. In fact, the only thing he _has_ is time.

Finally, one night by the camp they’ve set up, while Cor is taking a piss off the side of the rock, he asks the question Gladio has been dreading. “So what’s on your mind so much? Are you really so caught up with what’s ahead? If so, you shouldn’t be. Thinking about it will only prolong the agony.”

“No, it’s not that.” He sighs and places his fork in the can of...mysterious mush calling itself ‘chilli beans’. “It’s Prompto.”

Cor frowns as he reclaims his place at the campfire. “Prompto? What about him?”

“Well, uh...” He flushes. “Last time my birthday came around, I was...looking for sex, and was pretty...vocal about it.” He hesitates, unsure how much detail to go into.

“Ah, I see. So you slept with him, and now things are awkward, and you want to get back to how things used to be, but he wants more? That sort of situation?”

“No. If anything, the opposite. He sucked me off, and...I...” He sighs again, rubbing his face. He supposes he'll just have to tell him everything. “I fell for him, hard. But...I said something or...or did something that...he didn’t like it, and how he’s avoiding me. And I don’t know what to do about it.”

Cor thinks about this for a minute. “Well, I don’t know much about romancing boys, but perhaps I can help? What did you say or do?”

“Well, that’s the thing. I don’t know.”

“What did you say or do before he got upset?”

So Gladio recounts the whole tale, leaving nothing out, lest it prove the key to figuring out the puzzle. When he’s finished, Cor is silent for a long while.

“Perhaps...” He pauses. “Prompto is the kind of man who would be...self-conscious, is he not?”

“I guess, yeah?”

“Well, perhaps he mistook your intentions.”

Gladio frowns. “How do you mean?”

“Perhaps he thought you were...trying to show him up. By offering to return the favour, perhaps he thought you were meaning ‘let me show you how it’s done’?”

“Hmm...” As Gladio thinks about it, the more it makes sense. “Yeah, it could be that. Do you think I should...clear it up? Ask again?”

“That’s really up to you, but perhaps asking for another demonstration of his...skills...would be more appropriate? It will allow him to show you that he can do it well.”

“Yeah...maybe.” He stirs the contents of his can. “Maybe.”

After they reconnect, Gladio keeps looking for an opportunity to ask him for another blowjob. It seems sort of out of order, but surely Cor knows more about this sort of thing than him? Then again, maybe he really should just ask him what’s going on, rather than just trying to riddle it out.

 _Right, I’ve decided_ , he thinks, finally finding an opportunity as they settle down to make camp for the night.

“Hey Prom, can you come and help me find some more firewood?” He asks, making the smaller boy jump in surprise.

“Uh...yeah, sure.” He tries for a smile, but it’s so very thin.

He decides to wait a little while before asking him, but that seems to only get on Prompto’s nerves _more_ , not give him time to relax like Gladio had intended. Finally, he sighs, bringing Prompto’s gaze.

“Prom-” He starts, but he doesn’t have to go any further, because Prompto has dropped all of his firewood and is clutching his arm, tears in his eyes, lower lip quivering as he blabbers what Gladio can only describe as nonsense. “Prom, hey, calm down, it’s okay. Take a deep breath.” It takes quite a while for him to calm him down, but they finally get there.

Now, Prompto’s sitting with his back against a tree trunk, Gladio kneeling in front of him. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah, I just...” He swallows, looking anywhere but at Gladio. His gaze drops to his hands. “I wanted to apologise, after um...well, you know...but there didn’t seem to be a good time, and then I guess I just got myself so worked up about it.”

“It’s okay, really. I was more worried than anything. I...thought I’d done something wrong.”

“No. I...shouldn’t have reacted like that. It’s just...well, it’s embarrassing to say...”

“Take all the time you need.”

Prompto shakes his head. “You don’t understand. It’ll always be embarrassing to say.” His cheeks are bright red, and he looks on the verge of tears. “I...my... _thing_ is...really...” His voice drops to a whisper. “Small.” Gladio has to lean in to hear it, and when he does, he only catches the last of it.

“Prom...surely it’s not that bad?” Gladio says slowly. _I mean, how small can we be talking? It’s still a dick, right?_

Prompto, cheeks even redder than before, reaches for his belt, unzipping his pants and pushing his underwear aside, showing his cock, nestled in his blonde curls.

“It’s not...tiny.” Gladio says delicately. But he’s not going to lie; as it is now, completely soft, it’s not even close to being average. Maybe two and a half inches at most. “Can I...touch you?”

After a slight hesitation, Prompto nods. Gladio slowly reaches out and uses his fingertips to brush over the top of his cock, before taking it more firmly in his hand and stroking over it gently. Prompto sighs and rests his head back against the tree. His eyelids flutter closed, and Gladio really wants to kiss him, but they still haven’t talked about what they are yet and... _the Six damn it,_ why do relationships have to be so hard?

“Prom...” He says softly, and his eyes flicker open again. “Can I suck you off?”

“Gods, yes, please.” Prompto practically moans, and in the next instant, Gladio has his mouth around his penis, and it’s so good, but the angle is torture on his back.

He pulls away for a moment. “Can you stand up?”

“Huh?" It takes Prompto a moment to come back from the pleasure he had been experiencing just moments earlier. "Oh, sure.” He scrambles to his feet, almost tripping when his pants slide down his legs, and Gladio chuckles as he helps him to stand upright.

“Easy there. No need to rush.” He says, right before wrapping his lips around Prompto again, who gasps shortly and places his hand on the top of Gladio’s head.

“How are you so good at that?” Prompto asks, but Gladio’s not sure he wants to know the answer. The truth of it is that, after getting head from Prompto, he had gotten curious about how to give good head, too, so he had done ‘research’. Or, more vulgarly, sucked a bunch of guys off until he had their eyes rolling back in their heads. One had even asked him to be his boyfriend after. He had, of course, turned him down. Then, after their conversation in the trials, Gladio had finished off his experience gathering with a blowjob to end all blowjobs, getting his face fucked by the Immortal himself.

Deciding not to disclose any of that information, Gladio continues sucking Prompto’s cock. When he feels that Prompto’s fully hard, he pulls back again, just for a moment, looking at how much bigger he’s gotten. The answer is: not much. But he’s now at least three inches, even if he’s not thicker at all. Not that Gladio really minds. He’s not even considered receiving anal sex as yet, and giving blowjobs to people with smaller cocks always feels nicer, because you’re not stretching your mouth so much.

“I like it.” Gladio decides out loud, causing Prompto to look down at him with wide, surprised eyes. “Your cock. I like it.” He explains, and Prompto immediately flushes.

“But...it’s so small...” He covers his face, muffling his voice.

“Hey, it’s not all about how big you are. Besides, what does it matter? I’m not gonna break up with you just because it’s a little on the small side. I love _you_ , not your cock.”

Prompto blinks at him, and it’s only a few moments later that Gladio realises what he’s said. “Well, guess I’ve gone and said it now.” He sighs and drags himself to his feet. Prompto’s gone soft again anyway, probably due to the lack of friction and cool forest air. “I should have asked you before sucking you off, but...” He rubs the back of his neck. “I really like you. Wanna...go on a date?”

Prompto starts giggling, then all-out laughing. When he’s finally calmed down, he smiles. “Of course.”

Gladio lets out a sigh of relief, and Prompto’s smile immediately drops. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean...it was just...you’re right, that was all out of order and it just...”

“Prompto, it’s okay, really.” He wraps Prompto in a hug. “I’m just happy we got to an understanding in the end.” Even as he says it, his chest is hurting a little bit. He wishes Prompto hadn’t laughed, but...that’s just who Prompto is, isn’t it? The one to laugh at everything, even when it seems like the going’s tough? He holds Prompto tighter. They’re still a long way from having this figured out, but at least it’s a start.


End file.
